


A Miracle for An Angel

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: Just a tiny vingette about a snowfall in South Downs. And angels. And miracles.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	A Miracle for An Angel

Angels don't expect miracles. Angels don't ask for miracles. Angels work them if there is God's Will. Or a strong necessity, which was more usual for the angel standing at the garden's wall. Angels don't need miracles. Angels are, from a certain point of view, miracles themselves, why would they need any more? And of course, nobody makes miracles for angels.

Aziraphale believed all this for thousands years and later just agreed with it obediently even longer.

But at the moment he was looking at the fresh snow and suspected that a miracle had come into this picture. In the end, the snowfall was not predicted by anything but his own sighs how nice would it be to see the landscape more winterish at last.

The snow started less than thirty minutes ago and had already covered black branches with sugar glaze and sprinkled the grass, whitened the neighbour hills slightly. It was still snowing, but the sun appeared in between the clouds, and snowflakes glistened and sparkled in the light like diamond, filled air and ground with shine. It was lovely, and the angel smiled happily, looking around and taking some snow into his hands.

“Angel, if you don't come back into the house at once, I will swap places of every last figure on the board, and you'll never prove they've not stood there before”, the voice behind him said, and Aziraphale turned around to see Crowley at the cottage door. He had bothered to put on his sunglasses, but was only wearing a shirt and no shoes and, of course, was already shivering with cold.

The angel kept silent for a moment, just absorbing the view, then asked:

"Are you sure that swapping all figures' places will make your position better?"

Crowley thought for a second and shrugged:

"No, but do you understand every second you're standing here you lead a poor demon into temptation? How is your angelic conscience bearing with it?"

Aziraphale smiled:

"Imagine, pretty easily. The more so you’re standing here now."

"A terrible mistake of me," Crowley wrapped his arms around his body emphatically showing how chilly he was.

"Stop pretending, darling, you feel cold no more than I do," Aziraphale thoughtfully made a little ball of snow in his palm.

"I am a serpent, I get shivers just by realizing how cold it is here really!"

A snowball hit Crowley's shoulder, and the demon jumped scandalized:

"Angel!'

Of course, he couldn't leave such affront unavenged , and the next several minutes flashed by to the angelic laughter and demonic war cries, while two six-thousand-years old idiots threw snowballs at each other. They finished falling onto the snow-covered grass together.

"Honestly, I should have turned it back to water and don't buy into your sighs," Crowley said trying very hard - but without any success - to sound plaintive and not perfectly smug.

So, it was a miracle, really. A real special miracle just for him. Aziraphale looked at the demon with white snowflakes in his red hair and a shiny open smile on his lips. And by a miracle he wasn't really meaning the snow.

"Now we need to make you warm for you won't spend all night lamenting," Azirpahale put his arm around Crowley's waist and lead him into the house. "Go into the shower, I'll make mulled wine."

Behind the demon's back, he waved at the chess-board and swapped figures places.


End file.
